Bryce Davis
Bryce Davis '(born June 28, 1999) is an American actor. He is best known for his role as Lane King in Wiki Channel's ''The Aca-Girls ''and his upcoming role as Marcus Acosta in The Family Plan. '' Biography Bryce Davis was born to Emmalee and Cole Davis on June 28, 1999 in Detroit, Michigan. Ever since he was little, he could not stop moving, so his parents put his energy to some use by encouraging him to dance. They at the time could not afford dance classes, but he just naturally picked it up. Career 2008-2010 In 2008, Davis landed his first role of Henry, a nine year old genius, in the ABC Family show Arnold's World in the third season. The show ended that same year. In 2009, he received the role of Jake Harrison, the love interest of one of the daughters, Katie in the reality format style show MOMS. The show ended in 2010, and shortly after he got the role of Sticky, a street kid who becomes best friends with the kids of the rich couple, in the hit show Divine. The show ended in 2010, leaving fans of the show furious, in order to make room for a buddycot show George and Marco. George and Marco ''aired five episodes, but was cancelled. The network tried to get everyone back in their roles for ''Divine, but to add Davis as a series regular, but Davis shot down the offer because the network took him for granted. He got the role of Freddie, in the hit movie Just Dance, about a group of dancers who want to make it but are all financially unstable. Bryce then was casted the minor role of Hunter, a fellow kid with cancer, but didn't make it in the show Miraculous, about a girl with cancer who should have died years ago. 2011-2013 In 2011, he was casted the role of Austin V, a guy who could never take a hint in the show Hey! ''when he was twelve. He turned thirteen and fourteen throughout the show, and fans enjoyed watching him grow up a bit. In 2013, he was casted the role of Lane King, the protagonist's little brother and assistant of their band, in Wiki Channel's hit musical comedy show ''The Aca-Girls. In that same year, he gained the role of Manny, the deuteragonist's best friend, in the movie ''Don't Look Down ''when he was fourteen. ''The Aca-Girls ''was cancelled in 2014, and Wiki Channel offered a new role of Aidan White, a troublemaker, in the upcoming show ''Abbey Academy, ''but it only filmed a pilot and was not picked up. 2014-present Bryce got the role of Marcus Acosta in the Wiki Channel pilot The Family plan. Not much is known about the role. Filmography Television Film Personal Life Bryce enjoys hanging out with his little sister, mom, dad, and the rest of his family. He is also in a dance crew called '''Thunder, but he mostly dances solo on television. His only Chatter account is @BryceDavis. He is very good friends with Tamar Singh, Sam Genno, & Bailey Wes. Category:Male Actors Category:Males Category:Heatherblast9's actors Category:Employed Actors